1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to muzzle-loading firearms and more particularly to a device for storing and transporting a muzzle charge and quickly reloading a muzzle-loading firearm.
The time required to load the powder, the ball or bullet and add the primer or percussion cap to a muzzle-loading gun is generally time consuming. A preselected quantity of powder is first poured into the muzzle end of the gun barrel and then a projectile, either a lubricated maxi or mini ball or a patched round ball, is inserted into the barrel. A short starter followed by the ramrod is then used to force the projectile against and compress the powder at the breech end of the barrel. A percussion cap is then placed on the primer nipple and the gun is ready for firing.
From the above description it seems obvious that the reloading of the firearm cannot be quickly accomplished unless all of the components have been previously prepared or arranged for the sequence of loading.
Obviously, the gun is loaded prior to hunting, however, a hunter frequently finds it desirable to quickly fire a second shot, as, for example, where he has missed the game with the first shot or only wounded it and a second shot is needed for the kill.
This invention provides a device to quickly reload a muzzle-loading firearm which, with a little practice, will shorten the time to reload the firearm in the field to a few seconds time.
2. Description of the prior art
A number of prior patents have been issued for storing and transporting muzzle-loads for muzzle-loading guns. Of these several patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,175 is believed to be most pertinent which discloses an open end cylinder or sleeve for containing a measured quantity of powder in one end portion and a ball and patch at its other end portion. The powder end portion of the sleeve is closed by a cap having a flexible strand secured thereto and encircling the neck of the hunter. The other end of the sleeve is closed by another end cap having an elongated plunger projecting therethrough and telescopically received by the sleeve for partially ramming the ball and powder home.
The principal distinction of this invention over the above described patent is that it is formed in a relatively short compact form adapted for carrying in a shirt pocket, or the like, and characterized by a measured powder container at one end, a short ramrod throughout most of its length with a lubricated projectile holder removably secured axially to its ramrod end opposite the powder container wherein the projectile is axially started into the barrel before employing the ramrod portion to partially force it home.